Webheads
Webheads, originally titled Go Viral, is a Nickelodeon game show that was hosted by Carlos Pena, Jr., in which kids took on challenges focusing on viral videos. It premiered on June 2, 2014, but ended barely a month later on July 3rd of the same year. The remaining episodes were show on NickToons from September 14th through October 9th of 2015. Gameplay Four contestants compete in a series of viral video viewing challenges. Round 1: Buffering Four videos are shown and on each video, it'll pause at some point near the end. Then a question is asked and the contestants are given three possible answers to each one, marked A, B & C. Their job of course is to secretly pick the right one. The first video is worth 1 point, the second is worth 2, third three and the last video is worth 5 points. The maximum point total is 11 points. The player with the lowest score is eliminated from the game. Round 2: Memory Overload The surviving three players compete in the second elimination round with their scores reset to zero. The contestants are placed on an apparatus. As they exercise on it, a series of videos are shown. When each video is finished, host Carlos will starting asking questions about the videos. On each question, the players must then buzz-in (by hitting one of two buttons) to answer the question. Again, point values increase throughout the round. The first two videos have two questions each. The first pair is worth 10 and the second pair is worth 20. The last video has only one question, but it's worth 30 points. The maximum point total is 90 points. Again, the player with the lowest score is eliminated from the game and the two surviving players move on to the final round. Tiebreaker: Video Remix If there's tie for the lowest score, then the tied players play a game called "Video Remix." To start, a question is asked about a video where a certain part would play over & over again. The video would then play after which the tied players locked in how many ties that portion would play. The actual number would then be revealed and whoever has the closet advanced to the next round. Round 3: Moment of Impact Up to three videos are shown. Each one will be played twice and will have a horn sound to indicate the moment of impact. On the second play, the surviving two players will try to buzz-in at the moment of impact. The player closest to buzzing in at that moment wins the video. Two out of three videos wins the game and the right to play for big prizes. Bonus Round: Trending Now/The Spinning Wheel of Doom During the final commercial break, the audience ranks four of the videos shown on that day's show from the worst to the best, and before the round starts the player is shown the four videos that were voted on in random order. The player's job is to guess the correct ranking order by grabbing four tablets representing the four clips one at a time, taking each in the Spinning Wheel of Doom, a revolving obstacle course consisting of several hurdles and a wall, and placing them in what s/he thinks is the proper order. When s/he is done, the winner comes out, presses the button and learns how many s/he got right. After the 1st check out, the wall opens and will stay open for the rest of the round. On the second check out, one of the videos in the correct position is locked in provided that any are right. If the player can place them in that right order in 90 seconds or less, s/he wins a grand prize (A trip to Hawaii, an Xbox One, etc.) and gets to ride the "Slime Wave". If not, s/he still won a consolation prize. The Surf the Web Area After each act, eliminated players including the ones who lost the bonus round get to ride a surfboard and have water sprayed on them. While the grand prize winner has slimed poured down on him/her. External links * Official Site Category:Live-action shows Category:Game shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:2010s premieres